clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Isla de Club Penguin
'' :No se confunda con la Isla del clásico Club Penguin Isla de Club Penguin (también conocido por la abreviatura "ICP" o por su nombre en inglés "Club Penguin Island"; anteriormente llamado por el nombre clave Proyecto: Supersecreto hasta noviembre de 2016) es un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea (abreviado como MMORPG, siglas en inglés de "massively multiplayer online role-playing game") que se lanzó mundialmente el 29 de marzo de 2017. Está disponible en App Store, Google Play Store, Windows PC y Mac. El juego fue descontinuado el 20 de diciembre de 2018, a las 10:00 a.m. en su hora oficial. Sin embargo, aún puede ser jugado individualmente en un modo sin conexión, a partir del 21 de diciembre de 2018 en adelante. Historia Pre-beta ("Proyecto: Supersecreto") :Artículo principal: Isla de Club Penguin/Pre-beta. Isla de Club Penguin se mencionó por primera vez en 2014 con el nombre en clave "Proyecto: Supersecreto" por Spike Hike y fue descrito como el "próximo gran paso para CP y más allá". Se lanzaron muchos vídeos e imágenes mostrando adelantos pertenecientes al proyecto, comenzando en junio de 2015. Preinscripción El 17 de noviembre de 2016, el Proyecto: Supersecreto fue revelado oficialmente por Tato Maxx en el blog ¿Qué hay de nuevo?Proyecto: Supersecreto... Al descubierto y la página web oficial para Isla de Club Penguin fue abierta. Aquí, los jugadores pudieron pre-registrar sus nombres de pingüino para cuando se lanzase el nuevo juego. La preinscripción ofrecía un Sombrero beta, un paquete de seis emoticonos, y 100 monedas. Además, los jugadores tuvieron la opción de conectar sus nombres de usuario de Club Penguin para usarlos en Isla de Club Penguin. Si esto se hacía, el la preinscripción también ofrecería una Chaqueta de graduado, con un número en la parte posterior que muestra cuántos años ha existido la cuenta conectada de Club Penguin. De acuerdo con el la edición nº 564 de Noticias de Club Penguin, el período de preinscripción finalizaría el 15 de febrero de 2017. Sin embargo, en el la edición nº 565 se indicó que finalizaría el 16 de febrero de 2017. El período de preinscripción se prolongó y finalizó el 29 de marzo de 2017, un día después del informe por la publicación del séptimo episodio de Informe Isleño, en el blog ¿Qué hay de nuevo?Informe isleño: Episodio 7 Beta A partir del 18 de noviembre de 2016, ciertos jugadores seleccionados recibieron invitaciones por correo electrónico para probar la versión beta cerrada, que solo estaba disponible en dispositivos iOS. El 6 de diciembre de 2016, el período de prueba beta finalizó, y todos los jugadores que fueron parte de ella pudieron mantener su progreso en el juego final.Club Penguin Island Closed Beta Q&A (inglés) Geo-beta Lanzamiento en Australia y Nueva Zelanda De acuerdo con una publicación el 8 de diciembre de 2016 en el blog ¿Qué hay de nuevo?,Club Penguin Island: Coming Soon to Australia and New Zealand! (inglés) el juego sería lanzado muy pronto en Australia y en Nueva Zelanda para dispositivos iOS y Android. El juego finalmente se lanzó en Australia y en Nueva Zelanda el 15 de diciembre de 2016.Club Penguin Island: Now Available in Australia and New Zealand! (inglés) Lanzamiento en Canadá El juego fue lanzado en Canadá el 13 de enero de 2017, exclusivamente para dispositivos iOS. Se anunció el mismo día en el blog ¿Qué hay de nuevo?.Club Penguin Island Geo-Beta: Now Available in Canada! (inglés) Lanzamiento mundial El juego se lanzaría en todo el mundo para dispositivos iOS y Android en marzo de 2017, según lo anunciado en una publicación del 27 de enero de 2017, en el blog ¿Qué hay de nuevo?ANUNCIO: Fecha de lanzamiento mundial de la Isla de Club Penguin El juego fue lanzado el 29 de marzo de 2017. Lanzamiento en escritorio El 13 de noviembre de 2017, se anunció en una transmisión en directo en el perfil oficial del juego en Facebook Transmisión en vivo en la página oficial de Facebook y más adelante en el blog Noticias de la isla ¡Isla de Club Penguin en Windows y Apple Mac! que una versión para escritorio de Isla de Club Penguin y la actualización 1.8.0 se lanzarán el mismo día. La versión de escritorio sería inicialmente una versión beta abierta, y los jugadores podrían informar de los errores en el blog de Noticias de la isla para prepararlo para un lanzamiento completo en una fecha posterior. El juego quedó disponible para descargar el 30 de noviembre de 2017¡Las versiones para Windows y Mac ESTÁN DISPONIBLES!, bajo una multiplataforma, lo que significa que las cuentas se pueden usar en las versiones de escritorio y en móviles, como la versión del sitio del original Club Penguin con la App de Club Penguin. Cierre El 27 de septiembre de 2018, se anunció en una publicación en el blog Noticias de la isla que Isla de Club Penguin cerraría a finales de este mismo año Gracias, familia pingüina. Una fecha de cierre específica, el 20 de diciembre, se anunció más tarde el 12 de octubre de 2018 2 meses de celebración. El juego se eliminó de App Store y Google Play Store el 20 de noviembre Retiro de las Tiendas Móviles Dos semanas y media antes del cierre, se anunció la hora exacta de este, siendo las 10:00 AM en HOCP del 20 de diciembre. También se anunció un Modo sin conexión, permitiendo que Isla de Club Penguin aún pueda ser accesible después del cierre, pero con funciones limitadas o nuevas. Modo sin conexión En la actualidad si intentas entrar a la página oficial, te mandará a una página de error de Disney (US) y en el resto del mundo a la página de Disney local (España: Disney.es, Latinoamérica: Disney latino, etc) Características Ropa :Artículos principales: Personalizador de Ropa, Modelos, Telas y Calcomanías. Una característica clave en Isla de Club Penguin es la capacidad de crear artículos de ropa personalizados usando una característica llamada Personalizador de ropa, usando un modelo como base y telas y/o calcomanías como elementos de diseño opcionales. Catálogos :Artículo principal: Catálogo. Los catálogos son una característica que permite a los socios vender y comprar ropa presentada por otros jugadores. Cada día, hay un tipo diferente de catálogo, con una temática. La temática del catálogo determina qué planos, telas y calcomanías se pueden usar. El tema se restablece a medianoche en Horario Oficial Pingüino. Se puede acceder a los catálogos desde el armario del Personalizador de ropa. Nivel de pingüino :Artículo principal: Nivel de pingüino. El Nivel de pingüino es una medida del progreso del jugador que se puede obtener al completar las aventuras y desafíos diarios, mencionados a continuación. Cada vez que un jugador alcanza un nuevo nivel, reciben una recompensa en forma de un paquete, que contiene varios elementos, como emoticones o modelos. Todas las recompensas en estos paquetes requieren una membresía para su uso. Aventuras :Artículo principal: Aventuras. Algunos personajes ofrecen a los jugadores misiones para completar, que siempre recompensan monedas y grandes cantidades de EXP por completarlas. Actualmente, Tía Arctic ofrece 15 aventuras, Rockhopper y Rookie ofrecen 10, y Cadence ofrece 5. Se requiere de una membresía para jugar todas las aventuras, excepto el "Ep. 1 - Desembarco con fugas", que es la introducción al juego, "el Ep. 1 - Mapas en botellas", el "Ep. 1 - Cayendo por sorpresa" y el Ep. 1 - Haz el corte, que pueden ser completadas por todos los jugadores desde la actualización 1.6. Desafíos diarios :Artículo Principal: Desafíos diarios. Los Desafíos diarios son tareas disponibles cada 24 horas (reiniciadas a medianoche el Horario Oficial Pingüino) que el jugador puede completar para ganar monedas y EXP. Siempre hay cuatro desafíos diferentes disponibles cada día. Hay dos tipos de desafíos: "solo", que pueden ser completados por un solo jugador, y "comunidad", que requiere acciones de otros jugadores también. Los cuatro desafíos siempre están disponibles para ser completados por los socios; la cantidad disponible para los no-socios varía cada día, pero siempre habrá al menos uno disponible. Suministros para fiestas :Artículo principal: Suministros para fiestas. Los Suministros para fiestas son artículos consumibles que pueden ser comprados por los socios en las tiendas (ya sea en la Tienda de Bienvenida, en la Tienda de Disney, en la Máquina Gourmet, en el Mercadito, en la Tienda Secretos de mar, en la Tienda Deshielo, en Franky's, en las máquinas vendedoras o en las tiendas temporales), y se pueden utilizar, cada uno con diversos efectos. Juegos de fiesta :Artículo principal: Juegos de fiesta. Los juegos de fiesta son minijuegos que se pueden jugar con varias personas. Todos los juegos de fiesta actuales rinden monedas y EXP a todos los participantes, aunque los jugadores que quedan en el primer puesto ganan más que los jugadores que pierden. Estos juegos se pueden jugar comprando suministros especiales para fiestas en cualquier tienda, que luego se almacenan en un inventario único para los juegos de fiesta. Equipo :Artículo principal: Equipo. El Equipo es un tipo de elemento que los socios pueden utilizar para realizar diversas acciones. El equipo que se obtiene al subir de nivel o en las aventuras es portátil y se puede usar en cualquier lugar de la isla. También hay equipo que se puede encontrar en ciertos lugares y se puede usar incluso si el jugador no lo ha obtenido aún. Flotadores :Artículo principal: Flotadores. Los Flotadores son un medio de transporte. Mientras conduce un flotador, el jugador se desliza por el suelo o por encima del agua. Los flotadores se ven afectados por la fricción, y moverse rápidamente o bajar una pendiente hace que el tubo se deslice a alta velocidad. Tras la actualización 1.10.4, todos los jugadores pueden usar el flotador Tubería de isla. Coleccionables :Artículo principal: Coleccionables. Los Coleccionables son objetos de colección que se pueden intercambiar por monedas en el Paseo del Faro. Cada coleccionable tiene un cierto valor de monedas, una ubicación donde está disponible, una cantidad disponible por zona y un tiempo de reaparición después de ser recogido. Zonas Paseo del Faro *Tobogán de agua *Pesca *Vestidores *El Migrator *Gira-o-Flota *Nube Bahía de cocos *Tirolesa *Cascada *Ruinas (solo de aventuras) *Ubicación secreta (solo de aventuras) Cuevas de mar *Pista de carrera *Submarino de fiesta *Sala del trono *Cueva de Cangrejos *Gruta resplandeciente Montaña Ventisca *Crate y cía *Herrero de flotadores *Laboratorio de Gary *Rápidos Veloces *Campamento *Cabaña de rescate *Muro de escalada *Trampolín 3000 *Líneas de inicio de carrera **Caída en Picada **Tempestad *CP Deportes *Cima de Montaña Ventisca (solo de aventuras) Central de la isla *Batalla de baile *Iglús e Interiores *Tranvías de iglú *Franky's *Estudio de DJ Cadence ????????? ???? Personajes :Artículo principal: Lista de personajes en Isla de Club Penguin. *Tía Arctic *Rockhopper *Gary, el Pingüino Artefacto *Pingüino Jet-pack *Rookie *Cadence *Rory *Dot Antagonistas *Herbert, el oso polar *Klutzy *Shellbeard *Scorn, el Rey Dragón Tiendas :Artículo principal: Tiendas. *Tienda de bienvenida *Tienda de Disney *Máquina Gourmet *Mercadito *Tienda Secretos de mar *Tienda Deshielo *Franky's *Tienda de Noche de brujas (solo durante la Noche de Brujas 2017) *Iglús e Interiores *Tienda de Navidad (solo durante la Fiesta de Navidad 2017) *Tienda migración (solo durante la Celebración arcoíris) Acción y comunicación Chat rápido :Artículo principal: Chat rápido. El Chat rápido es una función que permite a los jugadores comunicarse rápidamente mediante el uso de frases predefinidas, así como emoticones. Hay dos tipos diferentes de frases predefinidas. El primer tipo están siempre disponibles para usar en todas partes del juego, y también están acompañados por una animación que el pingüino del jugador realiza mientras se dice la frase. El segundo tipo son mensajes únicos que son relativos a la ubicación actual del jugador, pero estos no producen una animación. Emoticones :Artículo principal: Emoticones. Los Emoticones son caras y símbolos que se pueden utilizar para comunicarse con otros jugadores, así como ayudar a completar aventuras y desafíos diarios. Los Emoticones se dividen en varios conjuntos, cada conjunto teniendo que ser desbloqueado antes de su uso. Se puede acceder a los emoticones desde el menú del Chat rápido. El jugador también puede usar múltiples múltiples a la vez, a diferencia de Club Penguin. Amigos :Artículo principal: Lista de amigos. Los jugadores pueden enviarse unos a otros solicitudes de amistad para que se añadan a sus lista de amigos. Para confirmar una solicitud de amistad, el jugador invitado debe seleccionar el recuadro de color naranja junto al nombre de usuario del jugador solicitante. Una solicitud de amistad puede ser enviada seleccionando el botón 'agregar un amigo' en la tarjeta de jugador de otro jugador. Además de tocar el pingüino de un jugador en el juego para sacar su tarjeta de jugador con el fin de enviarle una solicitud de amistad, hay una barra de búsqueda en la lista de amigos que permite buscar cualquier jugador por su nombre de usuario exacto. Otros Pantalla de carga Mientras el juego carga, hay una pantalla que muestra una barra de carga y un mensaje. Los mensajes aparecen durante varios segundos antes de cambiar a otro, y el mensaje que aparece es completamente aleatorio. Mensajes de la pantalla de marketing A partir de la actualización 1.5.0, cuando el juego se carga después del primer inicio de sesión, hay una pantalla que muestra un anuncio de una característica nueva o próxima, o un evento continuo. El anuncio que se muestra está determinado por la fecha y, si ninguna de estas pantallas aparece actualmente, aparecen en su lugar los mensajes de la pantalla de carga estándar. También contiene de uno a tres mensajes, que aparecerán cada varios segundos. |} Primeros mensajes de carga Cuando se abre la aplicación (móvil) o el lanzador (escritorio) por primera vez, se muestran varios mensajes en orden aleatorio mientras se configura el juego. Mundos Los mundos son copias idénticas del juego que se utilizan para permitir entrar a muchos jugadores a la vez. Cuando el jugador inicia sesión en Isla de Club Penguin, se coloca automáticamente en el primer servidor abierto, en orden alfabético. El mundo en que se encuentra el jugador puede cambiarse en el menú de opciones del juego. Los mundos son similares a los servidores de Club Penguin. Desde la actualización 1.4.0 del juego, los mundos muestran un medidor de popularidad (en forma de cinco puntos; cuanto mayor sea la popularidad, más puntos serán verdes). Además, el idioma del juego se puede cambiar desde un botón sobre la lista de mundos. *El mundo Iglú (y sus contrapartes de otro idioma) es un caso especial: no se puede seleccionar de la lista de mundos, y solo se puede visitar cuando se va a un iglú. Si el jugador abandona el iglú en el que se encuentra, volverá al mundo anterior en el que se encontraba. Color En Isla de Club Penguin, los jugadores pueden tener en su pingüino uno de los dieciocho colores diferentes. Todos son accesibles a través del menú del juego, y se pueden cambiar a voluntad. Versiones iOS :Requiere iOS 8.0 o superior. Compatible con iPhone, iPad, y iPod touch. |} Android :Requiere Android 4.4 o superior. |} Escritorio :REQUISITOS PC/MAC: Windows 7 o superior y Snow, Intel Core 2 Duo T7500 @ 2,20 GHz, RAM: 4GB, NVIDIA Quadro FX 570M, Conexión a Internet, 5 GB de espacio en el disco duro y DirectX 10. |} Trivia *Los artículos, monedas y puffles no fueron transferibles del Club Penguin original. Por lo tanto, los jugadores pueden obtener nuevos emoticones, ropa y artículos en el nuevo juego. What can I bring with me from Club Penguin? (inglés) *Su lanzamiento mundial se dio el 29 de marzo de 2017, justamente el último día de existencia de Club Penguin. *En su primer día, aunque la página oficial ya se había abierto, la aplicación aún no podía ser descargada. *En los archivos del juego, se llama "Club Penguin Remix". *Aunque un emoticón "Cara sonriendo" de color verde lima aparece constantemente en las imágenes promocionales, en la pantalla inicial del logotipo de Disney, como el icono de la página web oficial, e incluso como icono del juego en el escritorio, no está disponible para los jugadores. *Para crear conciencia sobre la aplicación, se organizó una fiesta llamada Fiesta de la Isla de Club Penguin en Club Penguin. *Luego del cierre definitivo de servidores, horas después la pagina de Isla de Club penguin redirigía al sitio oficial de Disney.En ciertos lugares aparecía: www.clubpenguinisland.com is in sale Galería :Artículo principal: Isla de Club Penguin/Galería. Música :Artículo principal: Isla de Club Penguin/Música. Nombres en otros idiomas ''Isla de Club Penguin'' Proyecto: Supersecreto Referencias Enlaces externos *Club Penguin Island launches for mobile (inglés) *Página web oficial *En iTunes *En Google Play *Página de Disney UK Categoría:Móvil Categoría:Apps Categoría:Isla de Club Penguin Categoría:2016 Categoría:2017